The use of RFID was introduced during World War II by the British to differentiate friend and foe aircraft. Since that time, RFID has been used in a wide variety of applications. Today's applications include but are not limited to identifying and tracking the movement of containers, protecting goods from shoplifting, reducing the counterfeiting of pharmaceuticals and medicines, and improving baggage handling and tracking books in libraries.
Generally speaking, an RFID System includes one or more tags or transponders and a reader. The reader has the capability to read multiple tags at a time which are in range of the reader. The markets defined above include applications exposed to a variety of rugged environments and thus require a permanently fixed identification or tag capable of surviving harsh environmental conditions and rough handling. In addition, each such fixed tag requires a unique data set for identifying and tracking the respective asset for managing related life cycle information such as maintenance and warranty information.
For example, airport lighting requires warranty tracking of certain electrical assets when transitioning from incandescent technology to light emitting diode (“LED”) technology. Such LED airfield lighting products require a permanently fixed identification or tag capable of surviving harsh environmental conditions and rough handling for identifying and tracking the respective electrical asset for managing the related maintenance and warranty information.
Accordingly, the inventors have recognized that an RFID molded connector and tracking system of the present invention provides a solution for identifying and tracking respective electrical assets for managing related life cycle information such as maintenance and warranty information for both the original equipment manufacturer (“OEM”) and the end user.